


Dreams of Flight

by gessorosso



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Art, Gen, Line Art, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9743294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gessorosso/pseuds/gessorosso
Summary: Ever since his stunt in zero-gravity, Arthur has been a little obsessed with flight. Eames is a little obsessed by Arthur's new body art.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [konoyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/konoyo/gifts).



This drawing is for @konoyo who prompted 'feathers'

  



End file.
